With or Without you
by MessyPup99
Summary: RoyxxKory koryXxRichard what difference does it make if you do or dont catch a train in the morning to tell the truth a whole lot this story proves there really are two sides to every story Has mild swearing
1. Catching the Train to The truth

**With or Without you**

_**(Ok People sorry I haven't written for a while but i was busy with stuff from school just went into year 8 this year ... Yay)**_

_**Ok so this story is a bit weird... it based on a film called sliding doors what will happen is when i use **_**Bold**_** writing it's what happens if Kory catches a train and when i use **__Italics __**Its what happens if she misses**_

_**the train...(Simple idea that changes everything)**_

_**Chapter 1- The Train **_

**Beep...Beep Kory Rolled over and turned her alarm off groaning (She had been staying in a hotel because she had a meeting late the other night) **

**Just 5 more minutes ...**

**"Shit!!" Kory yelled waking with a start she had fell asleep again! She glanced around looking for her alarm clock 10:55 **

**"Crap" she muttered under her breath tuggind her pink sweater over her head hurriedly she had 10 minutes to get ready and get to the Train station!**

**5 Mins Later**

**Kory cursed a whole lot more ,running out of the hotel, luckily she had packed all of her stuff last night she caught a cab and sat in the back seat **

**"where can I take ya Love??" The cab driver asked **

**"Ermm the nearest Train Station please" She muttered hurriedly fishing her purse out of her handbag.**

**"You in a hurry?" He questioned**

**"Yes... If you dont mind" She answered**

**"Well I'd best step on it then" He muttered stepping on the pedal**

**Kory for the first time that morning looked around ,it truly was a beautiful day, but she couldn't help but noticing the dread she had over going to her home...**

**"We're here Love" The driver announced "That'll be £5.00p"**

**"Yes Thank you good bye" Kory Whispered handing him the money . **

**Beep Beep**

**Kory opened her handbag and found her mobile as she walked **

**"Hi Roy, What's up?" She asked answering the phone**

**"Oh...I..Im a bit busy and i've had to invite a client round to our Flat so can you come at 2:00 ok bye Beep"**

**Kory looked at the phone as if it were a snake had she really heard what she thought she had -a girl giggling in the background-?**

**She decided there and then that she would go to the flat and find out what Roy was up to**

**"Excuse me you're in my way" A stranger asked shoving their way past**

**Kory looked around it was there she realised that she had reached her final destination**

**Squeezing her way through the crowded Train station she finally felt the cool air she loved so much about her home.**

**Remembering though the phone call her smile soon faultered into a serious frown and she marched all the way to the flat.**

**She could tell right away something was wrong the curtains on their floor were shut and they never closed them.**

**She swiftly and gracefully crept up the stairs to the second floor flat and slid her key into the door, Taking a deep breath she pushed it open.**

**She heard them at it she knew what they were doing even though she automatically pushed open their bedroom door she still wasn't prepared for it.**

**He was cheating on her on the bed they bought and slept in ...**

**"You Bastard!!" She screamed "You Cheating Bastard!" Tears streaking her cheeks.**

**"Kory ... Kory i'm sorry please!" Roy begged as the blonde girl grabbed her clothes and raced out the flat.**

**"Shut up Its over you cheating Bastard I hate you ...You make me sick" She shrieked grabbing her bag and running down the stairs and into the open air until CRASH all Kory remembered is a bright light and then darkness.**

**Kory awoke and took in her surroundings **

**"Am I dead?" She whispered**

**"She's awake!" A voice she didn't recognise exclaimed **

**"Who are you?" she muttered the room coming into focus**

**"Im the idiot who Nearly killed you A.K.A Richard" Richard Smiled warmly Kory returned the smile.**

_**Ok I Know very short chapter i promise the next ones will be longer next chapter will be about kory missing the train**_

_**Review Please I want at least two Reviews before I continue I cant believe I'm in year 8!!!(I got a 6b In English) Yay!!! **_


	2. Just A little Fun?

_**With or Without You**_

_Heya Chapter 2 is now up hope you enjoy Remember this is what would have happened if Kory missed the train_

_Chapter 2- Runaway Train_

_Beep Beep ..._

_Beep Beep..._

_This carries on for about 30 mins_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep _

_Kory rolled over and stretched "I Hate mornings..." She grumbled as she reluctantly threw on some clothes._

_Glancing at the digital alarm clock on the bedside _

_"Shit" she swore she had already missed her train ._

_Throwing her possesions into a small backpack she locked the door to her hotel room and checked out._

_Kory wasnt sure what to do there was no point in going to the train station she'd be waiting for hours._

_Kory reached into her brand-new handbag ,her boyfriend Roy had bought her for her Birthday,_

_and shuffled through the contents trying to find her mobile .Only to find she must have left it at the meeting or hotel room,_

_it had been a long night last night and she was in no mood to go back to the place where her work related meeting was held ._

_Kory Sighed knowing her luck it would be years before a Cab pulled over for her so she walked off onto a main road_

_and signaled for a Cab._

_"I see you're having a bit off troube finding a Cab ... hows about I play Cab Driver for the day" a mysterious voice teased._

_Kory looked around for the source of the voice and saw herself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen._

_"I'm Kory" She Blurted for some strange reason she felt she could trust this seemingly kind stranger_

_"I'm Richard so what'dya say where to Miss ? Richard Joked opening the passenger door of his car_

_"Take me to the nearest cafe" Kory Laughed getting into the seat offered to her._

_"Ok" Richard Muttered getting into the drivers seat and honking the horn "out of my way i've got a lady in here desperate for a cup of coffee!"_

_"Will this do?" Richard asked Pulling over out side of a Cafe called 'The Coffee Cup'._

_"That's fine thanks ... aren't you coming?" Kory questioned getting out of the car._

_"What do you mean?" Richard Asked also opening the door and locking the car._

_"Well the least I can do is buy you a cup of coffee!" Kory Exclaimed grabbing his hand and pulling him into the Cafe._

_10 Mins Later_

_"Well Bye Kory Ring me sometime you've got my number if you wan't to chat" Richard smiled as he hugged goodbye to Kory_

_"Yeah sure Bye Rich" Kory grinned back It was only a bit of fun Roy didn't need to know ..._

_**Ok sorry this was a really short chapter I've Been Really busy - Moving forms and stuff**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
